warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Berrytail (Q+K) Okay, so I probobly won't be putting charart for approval very often now, since the way I do them now takes so long. I have to make it transparent, and I have to go through pixlr and a buch of other thigns. and then I need tons and tons of layers, so overall one charart takes all day. Anyway, here is Berrytail (Cream and brown tabby she-cat), Ashkit, (Fluffy, pure black she-cat), and Oak-kit (Handsome, deep red brown tom). Please, don't comment on Berrytail's cream, It is cream. Feathermoon 05:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The background's grey... oh, and make Berrytail's nose purplish-pink. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No, the background isn't gray, It's transparent. And Reuploaded. '''Feather Rollbacker 05:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon WOWIE!!!! THIS.IS.AMAZING!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Feather! This is gawjus!!! ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Tankchu guize. Feather Rollbacker 21:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Can you blur the tabby stripes just a tad? I'm talking, like, have the blur tool set on... I'd say no more then 10% and blur 'em. 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Feather? You still working on this? You know the rules. 07:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Shit. Okay, I don't want you to wait too long, and i'm not at home, so i'm just going to blurr it on pixlr. -.- Feather Lolwut 21:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Cinderheart (Q+ K) This is horrible. *wails* Cinderheart is a tabby, but I didn't want to add stripes because there was no room. I'll try again later. Any I will blur the shading later too. Other than that, comments? 10:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) This is fine, Rainey! Fill in the eye and nose pink for the yellow one and the cross-eyed looking one. Also, the yellow one is a little too... yellow. Make it more browny, or a gold colour, if that's what you call it. :)[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Aww! So cute! I had no idea you announced the winners until I saw this for approval, and I didn't even know this was for approval. x3 And just do what Millie says and what you are planning on doing and it'll be ready I believe! Feather Rollbacker 00:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re-uploaded. 01:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha Rainey. There's no 'For Approval' in the headings here anymore. I'll remove it. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 21:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Rainey...this looks epic. But, which one is which? 03:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) From right to left: Bloomkit, Silverkit, Duskkit, Eaglekit, and Sunkit. 05:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind filling in the dots on the last kit by Cinderheart's tail? Feather Rollbacker 04:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re-uploaded. 10:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Fill the noses, especially the nose and mouth on the far right ginger kit. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 06:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay.......I'm getting tired of this image. -_- 10:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Breezeheart (W) Uh, this is Breezeheart and he appears in Starshine's Secret. Not a huge fan of this charart. Uh...Anyways, Comments? 16:19, August 25, 2011 The whiskers are a little too bold at the end. Did you colour in the lineart black? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded; I fixed the whiskers. I made a new layer underneath the lineart so it wouldn't overlap. Did you blur the lineart? This looks... odd. 07:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Skye, I think it's the shading. Twilight, if that's the case, thicken the shading a tad and then blur it. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 06:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll be going up to my cottage so I will not be able to work on these this weekend. 21:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) (Also, I didn't shade...) I'm going to withdraw this until I can figure out the problem.. 22:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Louise (L) Another cat appearing in Strangers in the Shadows. Also, I think Imma gonna change her a bit and turn her into Lou from the Mysteries of MoonClan Series. Comments? Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 14:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Sure beats Melody >_> Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 15:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) How come one of her eyes is darker? Just curious. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 20:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you thin out the top line on the torn ear? 04:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Reuplaoded Miile: It's just the way the shading happened. Silver: No. Way. Ever. Full stop. Cloud: I have. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Is this a tortie? There's too much white on here for that. Add a little more colour to it. 07:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded There. Better? Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Brightpaw (A) If you ask, I did blurr and smudge! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 17:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Blur the patches a little more. Trust me, it CAN be done. 07:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I know it CAN be done.... I'm not an idiot. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Better? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I know you're not an idiot, because you made it look wonderful! =D CBA? 07:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I was pissed there for a second. Didn't mean to be rude. Sorry, really sorry :) Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Berryheart (W) Berryheart, everyone! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 17:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Purple eyes? Perhaps make them grey purple, it would look more natural. Also, blur the shading. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 19:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) They're meant to be purple because she as a weird eye desiese. I don't blurr the shading, it's not the way I like my chararts. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 19:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the colour of the eyes is bothering me. I'm sorry, but that color doesn't look right. Change it, please. 07:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) She's supposed to have purple eyes! She has a weird eye desiese (however you spell that >->). I even explained that in the story. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I know, but it's too purple. Try this color. The hex code is #8E35EF. Please...humor me and change it. If we don't like it, then you can change it back. 07:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) OK Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Better? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) The colour looks nice, I think. Actually, I see no difference, but you know. Looks, good!Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 16:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Mikio (k) Here is mikio! one of my best charart eveh! hope you like... it was hard doing all those colours and the collar changing into a bandana! KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) This is awesome, Raven! Hey, I think I know what I'll teach you first. Highlights and shading to make this awesome charart fully awesome! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 21:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) kk millie! show me! (you have an anxious apprentice here) KibaThe search for Paradise... 21:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) First, click the tool that looks like a ping pong paddle. Then choose a 'fuzzy' brush and click three-four times on the areas you want to highlight. With shading, use the tool that looks like a hand pinching the ground and click about four times on the areas you want to shade. Don't change the brush dynamics like hardness or anything. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded: '''i put on shading! KibaThe search for Paradise... 22:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC)' Now, can you blur said shading? 07:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) SURE! I'LL TRY TO DO THAT! (SORRY ABOUT CAPS) Kiba'The search for Paradise... 20:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)' I'd suggest thickening the shading and adding some highlight. You don't have to, of course, but I think it'll help. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 06:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sparkle (KP) This is my little sister's dream cat. I made it for her.The rainbow stuff underneath Sparkle is paint. Before you all scream and shout about it- it was my sister's idea! This is the way she wants it. Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 05:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Very cute!! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. You can't have unrealistic colors/backgrounds for charart. I understand it was your sisters idea, but post it in Tips and tests please, millie. Feather Rollbacker 21:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather's right. If you don't fix this, I'll decline it. It's against the few rules we do have. 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The spots are paint too... o.o I und erstand the rules. It's okay. I'll fix it up, but my little sister will probably be disappointed. XD Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 06:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If your fixing it up, please follow through soon-- or else I will have to follow through with Skye and decline it. Feather Rollbacker 04:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Millie, please fix this or it will be declined. You have two days. 07:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| '''The Tides of Change' ]] 01:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) This still looks lovey, Millie! Personally, I liked the paint, but I also understand the rules, Skye. No Criticisms from me! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 06:36, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I can put the paint one on my userpage. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 21:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Shadow (LO) This is Shadow, Melody's evil brother. He has blood red eyes and red marks on his pelt given to him by the Evil Ones. The marks signify he is the chosen one to rid the world of love and happiness and replace it with violence and hatred. He has a gray sort of glow surrounding him. It's a barrier that blocks attacks of any kind. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) cute! i personally like evil cats! (like tigerclaw/star) no comments here! I love it! but i'm not a deputy or leader so i can't CBA! ~ ravenflight (not logged in at the time) O.O Okay, this is lovely, but the shading is WAY to dark and wide. make it thinner and lighter, then blurr it please. Thanks, Feather Rollbacker 21:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, he sort of must ''have a dark shading. He looks really bad without darker shading, trust me. Besides, I don't know how to fix this :( Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Could you try to maybe at least blur the shading, so it's a bit softer? 15:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Better? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 03:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) This photo makes be quite un-easy. I ''would ask you to re-do this since the shading just won't work, but I can see you wored hard on this image. but i'm sure the shading can be lightened, can't it? You can at least try, and if it doesn't work, change it back-- please. Feather Rollbacker 04:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather's right. Try what you can, and if you don't like it, well, then we'll work something else out. =) 07:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Better? I redid him and fixed the scar 'cause the other one looked like a heart turned into an X scar >-> Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Blur just a bit more, and this'll be ready. 07:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The shading or the red? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I think Skye means the shading. I don't think the red needs any more shading. One thing though. Is the cross on his chest a scar? If it is make it a light pink. It looks kinda beige. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll leave Feathereh and Holleh to decide which to blur 'cause both look okay. In my imagination, scars are beige or something close to that. Many of the scars my brother has are beige/cream or something like that. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 18:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Lou (L) Lou is a kindly loner who ended up in StarClan rather than MoonClan. She's a main character in the Mysteries of MoonClan Series. The left eye is her blind eye - that's why it's all blurry. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You've blurred some of the lineart too- the outline of the eye usually stays the same during blindness. Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 06:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's AWESOME Leopard but I agree with Millie fix the lineart on the blind eye. --Hazeleye 02:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I did. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 09:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 07:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadowfrost (w) Hello! this is Shadowfrost from my story Shadowfrost's Mistakes hope you enjoy! KibaThe search for Paradise... 15:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome Ravenflight! As always lol. Hazeleye 19:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye this equals smiley face :) hazeleye... thankies *turns into wolf animagus* (harry potter geekometer on lvl 'high') KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) TEAM POTTER! '''If it's Harry Potter your never a geek! Hazeleye 02:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye AKA The American Hermione Granger CBA? 07:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Annabelle (Lo) This is Annabelle, Hazeleye's sister. She is a calico with odd purple eyes. Hazeleye 19:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye why is there white dots around the where the colour reaches the lineart? KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC)' Honestly, I have NO idea why. It was just like that Hazeleye 17:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye is clueless Raven, the lineart's just like that. Hazel, you could try redoing it on a tabby blank and fill the tabby stripes in white, then colour it in like this. Lion Color to Alpha > and then ok, then fill the background in white. Color the picture in underneath. That's what I do, just a suggestion. :P 22:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I used Photoshop for this, so ur idea doesn't help. And, there is nosepink, it's just blurred a bit. andddd, the stripes are supposed to have the lighter colors on them. But I don't know what's wrong with the outline... [[User:Tigerfrost|Tigerfrost 16:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, add a layer under this image and color it in: (It is transparent) Just trying to help. 19:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Try using Pixlr or Gimp for charart. They're much easier to use, and they're free. Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 06:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) There's a streak of white on the forehead of the light gray (or is it silver) cat. Fix it. 07:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded 04:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Nick in the ear is still too big and awkward. Other then that, there's really nothing wrong with this. 07:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on it later. Homework :P 22:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll be going up to my cottage so I will not be able to work on these this weekend. 21:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 23:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Jaybriar (W) Dear Cloudskye, I am very sorry for disobeying the 20 rule. Love Leopard. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 16:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I just got a little annoyed, that's all. 17:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, darken the highlights. 17:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Aww, the shading is pants. Could someone pwease help me blur it because Pixlr blur tool fails. D: Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Chase(Lo) Chase from Warrior's Destiny. He's a golden-brown tom with amber eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|